The Fifteenth
by EpsilonPanda
Summary: After a confusing dream, I suddenly woke up in a world I didn't know. I was taken in by an group that called them selves "Organization XIII". I was a "Nobody", and partnered with a person named Xion, a young girl. I am the fifteenth member of Organization XIII, and the third Keyblade wielder. *Note* This is a self-insert, and will be Teen probably for violence and cursing (maybe).
1. The World That Never Was

Chapter 1: The World That Never Was

* * *

I found myself in a large room, surrounded by darkness. Under me, a stain glass portrait of a man looking similar to myself sat. The man was made to look as if he was leaning against the outer edges of the circular platform I was standing on, a few extra characters and thorny, stem like designs around the unused space of the stain glass.

As I looked around the empty space, I noticed an object floating above me, staring down at me. I squinted my eyes, staring closer at the object resembling a skull. As I stood there, staring at it, a cloud of black smokes formed behind and around it, filling the air and eventually forming in a coherent, mass.

The object lowered down to the stain glass, staring me directly in the eyes. It was a skull. Cracks covered the front of it, especially near the nose and edges of the jaw. The thing inched closer to me, staring at me and making a noise similar to heavy breathing.

A light filled the area, and in the scene in front of me changed. Three object sat on pedestals: a sword, shield, and a wand. Text burned into the ground in front of me. "Pick one to be your strength."

I slowly and shakily stepped forward, reaching out toward the sword, and wrapped my hand around the cold, metal hilt. Another light illuminated the area, and I was returned to the same area as before. New words were seared into the ground: "Pick one to be your weakness."

I once again stepped forward, and this time, grabbing the wand. Another light flashed, and everything faded to black.

* * *

I blinked a couple of times.

Where was I? The last thing I remember was being in that room. I lay there, waiting for my vision to come to me as thoughts ran through my head. Blurry lights appeared and a minute later, cleared up.

I stared at a dark blue, purple, and white sky, making it night time. I moved my eyes around, concentrating on one object in the sky: a giant, floating heart. I slowly stood up, feeling every part of my body ache, and looked around. I was on a wide bridge leading to a large castle of some sort. The castle and bridge were pure white, with panels of glass installed on the floor, the glass illuminating an aqua light. Black markings were carved symmetrically into the walls and floors of the castle.

Below the bridge sat a dark town, a few lights on. Close to where I stood was a large building with a glowing billboard on the front of it.

As I slowly, and painfully, stood up, a voice shouted at me.

"Hey, who are you?!"

I turned to see a tall man, at most a head and half taller than me, standing at the other end of the bridge. His red hair was styled back into spikes, and upside down triangle markings sat right under his eyes.

"Huh?"

"Who are you? What's your name?!" he shouted.

I stood there, trying to remember my name, and just stared at him. I shrugged. "I can't remember."

He laughed sarcastically. "You can't remember your own name. Well, then, what's that in your hand?!" He pointed at my left hand.

In it sat a red sword of some kind, bright blue lines of light flowing through it. Near the hilt was a circular opening in the sword, layers of glass panels sitting in it. The blade of the sword, or what I assumed was the blade, was shaped like a key, two ridges pointing down. I held it up, looking at it from all angles.

"Hmm, interesting," I said to myself.

"Why do you have a Keyblade?!" he shouted.

"Keyblade?"

"Yeah, that thing you're holding! Why do you have it?!"

"Listen, man," I stared, but he interrupted me.

"Axel," he said, pointing at me. "Got it memorized?"

"Listen, _Axel_, I just woke up here. I don't know what happened to me, or where I'm at. I don't even know who I am," I told him, walking closer. "I don't know what a 'keyblade' is." I slowly inched closer to him, my hands outstretched in surrender.

Axel just stood there, glaring at me. I stopped, just about four feet in front of him, and extended my hand, smiling. A minute passed, and he stepped back a little bit.

The next thing I knew, his foot slammed into the side of my face, and I was sent flying across the bridge.

* * *

I woke up staring at a white ceiling. To my left was a set of windows looking out into the blue, purple, and white sky. I was lying on a bed in a rather small room, a large cabinet in one corner, and a closet on a wall.

I slowly sat up and slid off the bed, walking out of the room. I slowly made my way down a long hallway and into a room where there was loud chatter going on. I peeked in, seeing a group of people huddled around a couch to the left of the room. On the other side, two people stood, one with their hood covering their eyes. In front of the center window panel, stood a man. He was taller than the rest, with long, spikey blue hair. In his reflection, I saw the 'X' shaped scar in the center of his face, covering the bridge of his nose. He slowly turned around, looking at me.

The room went silent, and everyone stared at me.

"Uhh, hey?" I said, awkwardly, walking into the room.

"So you're the new recruit, huh?" the man in front of the windows said, crossing his arms.

Axel sat on the couch, a girl with two strands of hair sticking out from the rest of her blonde locks behind him. She had her arms wrapped around her neck, her head next to hers. Next to Axel, a blond haired man sat, strumming on a wooden guitar. On the other side of Axel, sat a man with an eye patch sat, staring at me.

A blond, spikey haired boy, about the same age as me, stood, his hands in his pockets. The hooded figure didn't pay any attention.

"What's your name?" the blue-haired man asked.

"Name? Well, I don't know," I told him, chuckling.

"We can worry about that later. Right now, you'll be assigned to a mission. You need to learn how everything around here works. Xion, get over here," he said, nodding to the hooded figure.

The person walked over, and raised their hand, opening a portal. They motioned for me to follow, and I nodded.

"Good luck," the blue haired man growled.

* * *

The hooded figure and I emerged from the portal in a large city. We stood at the top of some stairs, a small passage leading further into the upper part of the city. The hooded figure immediately stepped down the stairs, and I quickly followed.

"So, who was that guy?" I asked. No answer. "You know, that blue haired guy bossing everyone around?" They still didn't answer. "Not much of a talker, huh?"

We walked in silence into a large lot of land, probably used for some sort of sport. Three people stood, staring at a board with letters posted all over it. As the hooded figure and I slowly walked past them, there was a small noise. I glanced over my shoulder, seeing a purple and black cloud form, and a bell shaped figure emerge from it. The cloud disappeared, leaving the object. Near the two yellow eyes stared at the group of three people. A large, red and black heart shaped design was on its center.

As it moved toward the people, more appeared.

I saw the hooded figure, jump over me, one of those Keyblades forming in their hand. They cut down one of the bell shaped figures and jumped toward the next one.

I looked down at me hand, and felt a surge of energy go through my spine. My vision suddenly faded, but quickly reappeared. The blade from before sat in my palm, and I nodded. I jumped toward one behind the hooded figure, and cut it down, seeing a small, pink heart float into the sky and disappear. I quickly jumped toward the one next to it, and did the same.

The hooded figure and I jumped toward the last one at the same time, our blades colliding with its body at the same time.

The figure disappeared as we landed, and I looked over at them. They nodded, and started off toward where we arrived at. As they stepped forward, a large, black and purple puddle formed, and the ground began to shake.

A large hand appeared from the ground, and crushed the stones beneath it. Another hand appeared, followed by a rather small head. The thing pulled the rest of its body out of the puddle, standing at least 10 feet above us, its arms crossed.

The monster raised an arm, beginning to bring it down toward the hooded figure. Not having enough time to react, the hooded figure raised their arms in defense. The arm neared closer, and I quickly acted.

I jumped toward the hooded figure, sliding to a stop in front of them, and raising my Keyblade. The arm collided with the blade, a loud ringing filling the air, and wind rushing past me. I pushed the hand back, and bought the Keyblade up to its chest. As I pointed it at the center of the large monster, another tingling sensation went through my spine. My body felt as if I was standing in a fire. I felt like my skin was falling off that instant.

I shouted, feeling the pain increase, and saw the blade of my weapon grow blue, and shoot out large. I pulled up on the hilt of the Keyblade, pulling the now extremely large blade through the monster's chest and head. The giant creature began to bubble and fade, a crystal heart floating into the sky.

I turned around, feeling my Keyblade disappeared, and stared at the hooded figure. Their hood had fallen off their head, revealing a feminine, extremely cute face. I felt myself blush, and held out my hand. She took it, and I pulled her up.

"T-thanks," she whispered. "I didn't introduce myself earlier, so sorry about that. My name is Xion. I'm the fourteenth member of Organization XIII, and one of the now three Keyblade wielders. Nice to meet you."

"Well, I don't really know my name, so just call me XV for the moment. I guess this means I'm the fifteenth member of this Organization XIII. Nice to meet you."

She stood there, staring at me for a few seconds. She suddenly snapped her fingers and giggled.

"How 'bout I call you 'Tizenot'?" she asked.

I stood there, repeating the name. "It sounds nice. I like it. Thanks, Xion."

She blushed and nodded. "No problem. Can't go running around without a name, can you?"

"I guess not," I chuckled. "Well, what do you say we head back?" She nodded and we headed back toward where we arrived.

* * *

The two of us emerged from the portal in the room where we left, everyone still in their same seats.

"Xion, you actually showed your face to the new guy?" the guy with the eye patch said, chuckling. Xion pulled her hood over her face and walked out of the room. I followed her, coming to a stop behind her right outside the door.

"What was that about?" I asked her.

"I'm not much of a social person. I do things people ask of me and don't ask questions. I'm extremely loyal, and the others don't even think that I can make my own choices," she said, not looking at me.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "You can," I told her. "You did today. You talked to me, a new kid. That's enough to show me that you have the ability to make your own choices."

She looked up at me, and I smiled, nodding. She smiled too and held out her hand.

"Thanks," she said. I took her hand and shook it.


	2. On Top of the Clock Tower

Chapter 2: On Top of the Clock Tower

* * *

I sat in the Grey Room on a couch next to Xion, who slowly drank a glass of team, humming to herself.

The room was completely empty besides to two of us, and her humming filled the whole room. She looked up at me, smiling, not breaking from her humming. I smiled back, and felt her hand fall on mine.

She quickly stopped as two people entered the room.

It was the guy with the X scar, Saix, followed by a blonde haired kid.

"You two, you're going on a mission with Roxas. Get going," he told us.

He raised his hands, a black and purple vortex opening, and Roxas walked in. Xion and I stood up together, and walked into the vortex.

* * *

We sprinted through the streets of Twilight Town, the sunset glaring off the storefront windows, large monsters hovering in the air. I materialized my red and blue keyblade, and jumped at one of the large heartless. My blade swept right through the monster, particles flooding out of its abdomen. Roxas jumped up into the air, and started to bring his keyblade down on the monster's head. I pushed off the ground, launching straight up, and catching the heartless between Roxas and my keyblade. The monster exploded into darkness, and a large crystal heart, the size of both of us, floated up into the air.

"Next one?" I asked Roxas. He nodded, and we both rushed toward the sandlot. As we entered, a large suit of armor, turned its head around. Its appendages were dethatched from its body, and its head spun around countless times.

Roxas and I ran around separate sides of the armor, it attention being drawn to me. I guided it around the sandlot as Roxas attacked it. He dealt one powerful blow to its side, knocking it down. As the last piece of armor clattered to the floor, I skidded to a stop, and jumped onto the heartless. The both of us quickly beat it down, and stood there, waiting for the next one.

I looked around, not seeing Xion with us. "Yo, Roxas, where's Xion?"

"I don't know. She'll turn up eventually," he said, shrugging. As he started to walk up a small slope leading out of the sandlot, a scream echoed through the town. We sprinted toward the Central Station and as we got there, skidded to a halt. A dragon shaped heartless slowly lowered down inches away from Xion. As it landed, the gust from its feet pushed Roxas and me back a little. It reared its head, and its mouth grew white.

"Over here, punk!" I yelled, distracted the monster. It stomped over to me, and I rolled out of its way, I brought my sword up on its tail as Roxas ran over to help Xion up.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she replied. "Now let's destroy this thing!" She ran in head of us, jumped at the heartless' wing. Her keyblade slid right through it, and she glared back at us.

"Right!" I yelled, running at the dragon. I turned toward me, and I quickly slid under its wings, feeling the wind from them lift my hood off my head. I stood up on the other side of the heartless, bringing my keyblade up into its chest. I saw Roxas running in from the side, his blade slicing through it. Xion jumped off the wall of the clock tower, her Keyblade being lodged inside of the monster's head, and Roxas' blade passing through it again. The monster stood there, stunned, and I jumped back into action. I slid under the monster and closed my eyes. As I stood up behind the monster, I heard a single heartbeat and felt the blade of my Keyblade expand. I slammed it into the monster, seeing the large crystalized heart form and soar into the sky. Our keyblades disappeared and Xion let out a sigh.

"Hey, wanna go grab some ice cream?" she asked.

"Sure," I replied. We both looked at Roxas.

"I can't. I have to go do something with Axel," he said, opening a portal. "Thanks for the offer though."

"Yeah, see ya," she said. As he disappeared, she clapped her hands together. "Let's go get that ice cream."

* * *

We sat up on the top of the clock tower, looking out at Twilight Town. I took a bit out of the Sea Salt Ice Cream, and leaned back. I saw Xion lean back next to me, holding hers between her lips. I held up my hand and smiled.

"I like this power," I said, closing my eyes.

"Huh? The power of the keyblade?" she asked, sitting up and looking at me. "I don't think I've ever heard Roxas say that."

"Yeah, I like it. It gives me power. Not the power like Saix or Xemnas, but the power to fight. Fight against oppressive forces, fight for those who are unable to, fight for those who I love," I said, looking over at her.

"Love?" she asked.

"You don't know what that is?" I asked. She shook her head. "From what I remember, I was never in love, but I've heard it's a feeling like no other. Your heart constantly races, and it makes you feel like you can do anything." We leaned back down and stared up at the passing clouds.

"I never used to be like this, you know," Xion said. I looked over at her confused. "Open to others. When I met you, I felt a bit of me in you. You were a Nobody who was new, and was, well, a nobody," she said, giggling a little. "It was Roxas that opened me to the world, with a bit of help from Axel." She looked into my eyes. "I'm kind of glad they did."

We sat there for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. She directed her attention back toward the sky, and I simply responded, "I am too."

* * *

We walked through the portal, arriving at the Grey Room. Larxene stood behind the couch, her arms draped over Axel's shoulders, Roxas next to Axel.

"Back a little late, huh, you two?" Axel asked.

Xion didn't respond. I chuckled and little, and nodded to Axel. He nodded back.

The two of us walked out of the room and down the hall. "I thought Axel helped you open up and become more social," I said.

"He did," she said. "But since yesterday, he's been acting like this."

"He's just kidding around, I said, rubbing the top of her head. It's just a things guys do to others. Especially those younger than them. It's a way of showing superiority," I told her.

"Really?"

"I might not remember much, but I'm sure my parents and even older friends did that to me."

She turned around, smiling, and hugged me.

"Thanks."

* * *

I rolled out of the way as a golden antlion rocketed out of the sand. I held the keyblade in both my hands, the weapon feeling heavy.

"Are you sure we can beat this Heartless?" I heard Xion yelled. I looked over at her and nodded.

"Of course we can. We're keyblade wielders!" I shouted back, and jumped at the antlion. It turned to face me in mid-air, and roared. I was knocked back onto the sand, and the Heartless burrowed again. I jumped back next to Xion, standing back to back with her.

"How are we going to beat it?" she asked,

"I have an idea, but I don't know if it will work," I told her. "I can get it to try and attack me, and as it goes into the air, you can attack it."

"All we can do is try," she said, nodding. We jumped apart, and I stood in the sand, the only place the antlion could find me.

The ground rumbled slowly, and sped up. As I started to lose my balance, I jumped out of the way, the antlion shooting up out of the sand. "Xion!" I yelled. She ran up to me, and I threw her up at the monster. As the Heartless started to move down, Xion's keyblade pierced its face. As the blade dug through it, darkness poured out of it. She landed next to me as the crystal heart disappeared into the sky.

She high-fived me. "Great thinking," she said.

"Thanks," I told her. "You did great too." We slowly walked back into Agrabah, and to the portal.

"Wanna grab some ice cream?" Xion asked before she stepped into the portal. "Roxas and Axel haven't been around lately, so I thought it would be nice for us to spend some time together."

"Sure," I replied, scratching the back of my head. She walked through the portal, and I followed her, arriving in Twilight Town.

* * *

Three weeks had passed of Xion and me going on missions together. After ever mission, we grabbed some Sea Salt Ice Cream from Twilight Town and eating them on the top of the clock tower.

It was the start of the fourth week from when I met Xion. I heard someone yelling from the Grey Room. I ran closer and looked in. Axel, Roxas, and Xion were standing there, Axel yelling and pointing at Xion.

"You're nothing but a Replica!" he yelled, jabbing her shoulder with his finger. "You don't even exist!" He turned toward the hallway and stormed right past me, and I slowly walked in. Roxas stood there, silent.

"Hey, Tizenot," Xion said, looking up at me.

"Hey," I replied. "What was that about?"

"Oh, nothin-" Roxas began, but Xion cut him off.

"Axel did some digging around thinks I am a 'Replica'," she said.

"What that?"

"It's a copy, a puppet. They're not real beings," she said, looking down at her feet. We stood there for a moment, completely in silence, until I started to say something.

"Well, I don't think you're a fa-"

"You three, missions, now!" Saix said, walking into the room.

"Got it!" Roxas and Xion said. Opening up portals. I stood there, in the middle of my sentence.

"Tizenot, let's get going," Xion said.

"Yeah, coming!" I told her, running into her portal.

* * *

Xion and I sat at the top of the clock tower in Twilight Town, slowly eating our ice cream in silence.

"Hey, what were you going to say before we were sent out on our mission?" Xion asked.

"Oh, that," I said, chuckling. I took a bit of my ice cream and looked into the sunset. I sighed and turned to face her, my heart racing. "I was just going to say that I don't think you're a fake."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're like a real person to me," I told her. "You have feelings, emotions, and you're in control of your own actions. That's real enough for me to not call you a puppet."

Tears formed in the corner of her eyes and she blushed. A smile broke out over her face, and she chuckled. "Really? You mean it?!"

"Of course I do," I told her. She hugged me, and thanked me. We sat there hugging for a while, until she quickly let go.

"Sorry, I just needed someone there for me. Axel was yelling at me for hours about being a puppet," she said, taking a bite of her ice cream. I sat closer to her, and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Even if you are, just remember that you have someone close to your who thinks you're real," I told her. She looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Got it," she said, nodding. She put her head on my shoulder and slowly at her ice cream.


	3. Protecting the Ones You Hold Close

I walked into the Grey Room where Xion was waiting.

"Hey, Tiz! You ready?" she asked, jumping up, her hood falling off her head and her eyes lighting up.

"Sure," I replied, and she opened a portal. She grabbed my hand and pulled me through the portal before I could start walking.

* * *

Chapter 3: Protecting the Ones You Hold Close

* * *

Xion and I strolled through a dark, grim town, crows' caws echoing through the paths. Tombstones surrounded us, the figures sitting on top of them staring into our souls. We took a small turn and walked past a gate.

Neither one of us talked. I didn't know what to say, and Xion walked next to me in silence, a smile on her face. We walked around the sloping base of a curled structure, looming over us, parts of tombstones sticking out of the ground.

"This way," Xion said, pointing to a ladder. I nodded her and followed her over a small wall. As I jumped off the ladder, I stood up to see a strange man standing there.

He towered over us, a grin across his face. He wore a black and white suit and his arms dangled down to around his knees.

"Why hello there," he said in a cheerful voice.

"Um, hey," I replied. Xion moved closer to me.

"I'm Jack Skellington, of Halloween Town. Who are you two?" he asked.

"I'm Tiz, and this is Xion," I replied. "Nice to meet you."

"Jack?!" a woman's voice cried out. "Where are you, Jack?!"

"Over here Sally!" Skellington yelled back. A tall woman climbed over the fence, and dusted herself off. She turned toward us and smiled. Stiches covered her body, and a difference pieces of cloth were stitched together to make a dress.

"We have to get back to town, Jack," the woman said to him.

"Sorry, Sally, I was just brainstorming some ideas for the Halloween celebration," he replied. The woman looked down at us again. "Oh, these are Tiz and Xion."

"Oh, hello there," she said. We greeted her back, and she stood there for a while, looking between both of us. "You two are cute together," she said.

"Thanks, I guess," I replied, chuckling. I looked down at Xion, who was blushing.

"Okay, Sally, that's enough. Let's get back to the town. Have a good day, Tiz and Xion," Jack said, pushing Sally off.

"See ya," I replied, and started to step forward. Xion's hand grabbed my arm and I stopped. "Hey, what's the matter?" I asked, putting my hand on her shoulder. "You've been acting differently since that day on the clock tower." She slowly walked to the stone wall behind us and sat down, patting the area next to her.

"Can you tell me more about this feeling of 'love'?" she asked.

"Sure," I answered. "In the books, it's described as this painful feeling in your chest. The person you're in love with makes you happy, feel alive, and brings out your true personality. They bring out the best in you, and push you to do great things in life." I paused, looking down at Xion, who was nodding along with what I was saying. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing," she said, blushing and looking away. "Just wanted to know. Let's take out this threat and head back." She ran ahead of me, opening a small gate leading to an open area. I followed her through the gate, slowly walking into the arena.

Walls surrounded us, and a large coffin sat in the center of the arena. As Xion walked closer to the grave, the ground started to shake. I quickly summoned my Keyblade and yelled for Xion to move. As she jumped away from the grave, her Keyblade appearing in her hand, the grave shot up into the air.

Large, green tentacles held the coffin off the ground, wriggling it around. An eye sat in the center of the coffin, darting around. A pink bulb with diamond, yellow eyes sat on the top of the coffin. The coffin rose, and started to shake, emitting a purple gas.

"Xion, let's do this!" I yelled. She nodded and grinned. I sprinted toward the Heartless, jumping at it and swiping at one of the tentacles. The Keyblade hit the green tentacle, bouncing off and sending me backwards. Xion had ran up one and was slashing at the bulb. As she jumped off, nothing happened.

The coffin rose up and slammed into the ground, sending a shockwave out, knocking us down.

"Go for the coffin!" Xion yelled.

"Roger!" I yelled back, sprinting around the Heartless as Xion went in for the attack. As I rounded the back of the coffin, I dash in towards it, my Keyblade connecting to the heartless symbol on the back of it. The grave shook in its place, sending out another cloud of purple gas.

As the gas settled around us, the air grew thick, and I heard Xion start coughing. I quickly rolled out of the way. "Xion! Get out of the gas!" I yelled to her. She glanced over at me, and rolled out of the purple cloud. She ran up next to me, panting. "Wait 'til the gas dissipates, then go in for an attack. I'll channel my Keyblade's special ability, and you just go to town on it."

"Got it," she chuckled, and stood at the ready. As the purple cloud started to fade, I readied myself.

The second the last purple cloud disappeared, I kicked off the ground. I sprinted around the coffin, and Xion went straight in for the kill. As I ran around, I saw Xion attacking the coffin as fast as she could, landing every hit. I started to close my eyes and felt the Keyblade open, and the blade grow. As I opened my eyes, bringing the blade down on the coffin, I felt a strange sensation. The coffin's movements slowed to a stop, and Xion stood there, frozen. The Keyblade continued on its path, passing through the coffin. As the blade died down, I heard a voice behind me speak.

"Look," it said, its voice like gravel. I walked around the grave, dropping the Keyblade to my side. Xion's Keyblade was knocked into the air, and a small, black tentacle was aimed for her throat. "Do you want to save the girl?" the voice asked. I turned around, seeing a giant, purple being, white hair flowing down to his shoulders.

"Of course!" I yelled, without hesitation. My Keyblade shook violently, and the movement started once again. I quickly turned around, swinging at the tentacle. The blade glowed yellow and as I sung, the blade did not pierce the tentacle. A circular shield formed around Xion and me.

As the clawed tip of the tentacle connected with Xion, it bounced off. It was a shield. I turned around, and jumped at the coffin. A rage grew inside me, and I let it all out in once slash. The blade cut through the coffin like it was butter, and it melted into a dark fluid. A crystal heart formed and disappeared. I dropped the Keyblade, letting it disappear, and I ran to Xion.

She sat on the ground, her eyes wide. I hugged her as tight as I could, and felt her arms around mine. My heart pounded, and for the first time since I arrived here, I felt afraid. Afraid that I would lose Xion. Lose the one person I love.

* * *

The next morning, as I walked into the Grey Room, I saw Xion storming toward me.

"Hey, Xion-"

I stopped as fast as I started my greeting. Xion completely ignored me, running down the hall toward the rooms. I turned around to the Grey Room again, seeing Axel standing there and Roxas sitting on a couch behind him.

"Hey, what was that all about?" I asked.

"Noth-"

Axel quickly cut Roxas off. "We were just having a conversation about puppets," Axel told me.

"Conversation as in?"

"I told her she was a puppet, and she told me she wasn't," he replied.

"What's the big deal if she if a puppet?" I asked.

"Puppets are fake, they don't exist. We don't have hearts, but we have feelings. Puppets don't even have feelings, not even personalities," Axel said. He turned toward me and pointed a finger in my face. "Got it memorized?"

I shrugged and walked out of the room.

* * *

I knocked on Xion's door, and heard nothing. I knocked again.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Tiz," I replied.

"What do you want?" she asked. "To tell me lies?!"

"Not at all," I replied. "I just want to see you," I told her. The door slid open a little, and she peeked her head through the small opening.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

The door slid the rest of the way open and I walked in. She slammed it shut behind me and sat on the bed. I sat next to her, and she lay up against me.

"Listen, Axel told me his opinion. The one he told you," I said to her.

"It's not an opinion, it's the truth. I have no emotion, no feelings," she grumbled.

"Now, see, that's wrong," I told her, brushing her hair with my hand.

"How do you know?" she asked, not looking up at me.

"Because of right now. You're grumpy and sad, two _emotions_. You also have friends, toward which you have a positive _feeling_. You're a person, just like anyone else. There's nothing puppet-like about you," I told her. She sat up and looked at me.

"Really?"

I nodded. She slowly lay back down, a smile on her face. We sat there in silence, me brushing her silky hair, her humming and peaceful tune. She stopped and looked up at me.

"What happened back at Halloween Town? With that shield thing?" she asked.

"Oh, well," I started, not knowing what to tell her. "When the tentacle almost attacked you, it was almost like time froze. I was moving around in a frozen world. A voice spoke to me, asking me if I wanted to save you. I told him yes and that happened." We sat there for a moment of silence. "I guess it was the power of this Keyblade," I told her. I felt her arms wrap around my shoulders, and her lips touch my cheek.

"Thanks," she whispered. "But, I don't think I can stay around here anymore," she told me. "Everyone's out to get me, so I'm going to run away."

"Tiz and Xion!" Saix voice echoed from down the hall. "Get to the Grey Room."

"Let's go. You can tell me on our mission," I told her. She nodded and we walked out.

* * *

We walked through Twilight Town, looking for the giant Heartless we were supposed to find. We stood at the Central Station in silence. Xion turned toward me and smiled.

"I guess this is it," she said, shrugging.

"Yeah," I replied. We stood there in silence, facing each other. "See you around?"

"Yup," she replied. She came closer and hugged me. I put my arms around her and sighed. "Thanks for everything, Tiz," she whispered.

"No problem," I replied. "See you, Xion."

She let go of me and started off toward the glass doors. As I started off toward the slop leading to the Tram Commons, I heard footsteps running behind me. I turned around, and I wrapped in an embrace by Xion. She slowly leaned in pecked my lips. She smiled and walked off again, waving to me before closing the glass doors to Central Station. My heart was pounding against my chest, and I chuckled. I heard a noise behind me and grinned.

I turned around, seeing a giant Heartless like the one I met my first time here. My Keyblade appeared in my hand and I ran at the monster, my Keyblade connecting with its shin.


	4. Xion

Chapter 4: Xion

* * *

I slowly woke up in my bed back at the Organization's Headquarters. As I walked down, Demyx ran to catch up to me. Today was my first assignment with Demyx, my new assigned partner. We rounded the corner and walked down the short hallway, where Saix met us in the grey room.

"Your mission today is to take out two large Heartless in Halloween Town. They are both located in the graveyard. Be careful," Saix said.

"You got it, boss!" Demyx said, walked into the portal. I nodded, following him.

* * *

As we arrived in the center of Halloween town, we were surrounded with strange people, with unusual body proportions and shapes, almost like a creepy painting. Random body parts were sewn together and their faces had stitches in places like their eyes and mouths.

"So I guess the Halloween party is going on today?" Demyx asked sarcastically.

"Yup," I replied, walking toward the graveyard. I slowly neared the same old hill, slowing to a stop as I heard a clanging. Behind the hill was a large cage, two hands sprouting from the top, along with a deformed head. It was grotesque.

I summoned the Keyblade and jumped at it, landing the first hit. My Keyblade left gash at the base of its right arm, which was quickly filled back up with more of the darkness that made up its body. Demyx followed up with strumming a chord that replaced my position with water clones.

I fell back down to the ground next to him. I sprinted around the back of the monster. I brought my Keyblade up through the center of the cage, leaving a large dent in the bottom of it. The monster roared with rage and brought its left arm down on me, slamming into the soft ground.

"Tiz, get up! I'll handle it for now!" Demyx yelled. I slowly got up and more water clones were summoned and leaned against the wall. My right arm was damaged, and I could barely move it. I switched hands and rushed at the Heartless. I jumped at it, slashing and leaving more dents in the cave. I swung my Keyblade through the base of the Heartless until the base of the cage attached to the head and arms was gone, revealing a beating heart. I quickly punctured it with the Keyblade, hearing the monster's roars fade and seeing it disappear into a large heart.

"One down," I said.

"You got it. Let's go get that Heartless," Demyx laughed, running off in a different direction. I followed him, only to find him stopped in the next area. He was already attacking the dragon-type Heartless, pinning it down with water clones and slamming his sitar into its head. I stood back as he dealt with the weak Heartless. As the look in its eyes faded and its noises started to fade, Demyx yelled for me to finish it off. I ran up to it as his water clones faded and the monster was left on the ground. I brought the Keyblade into the top of its head, finishing the job.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch in the Grey Room, looking out into the cloudy, bland sky outside, staring up at the giant heart looming in the sky.

I heard someone walk behind me and sit down on the couch. I turned to look at them and saw Roxas sitting there.

"Hey, Tiz, I'm sorry about Axel recently. I know that Xion left and it must be hard for you," he said.

"Yeah, it is," I replied.

"If this helped, Saix gave this to me. It's her journal," he said, handing me a small, black notebook. I flipped through the pages and landed on one.

* * *

Day 66:

Today Tiz and I were sent on a mission to Halloween Town. Today was the worst for me. Every time I stood near Tiz, I felt my heart racing and couldn't mutter even a word. Was this the "love" he talked about? I feel a sense of caring for him more than I ever have for anyone else. He tells me that I'm no puppet, when it is quite obvious I am one. Why? Why does he try to help me?

We ran into two people: Jack Skellington and Sally on our way to the Heartless' location. As Sally walked over, she said that "we looked cute together". I felt a beating in my chest, but it quickly faded away. I still felt excited, and started to smile. I mustered up the courage to ask him more about love.

After fighting the Heartless, we went back to the Organization's HQ where I immediately ran into my room, where I thought about love. Only one thought entered my mind: I'm in love with Tiz.

* * *

I flipped the page and continued reading.

* * *

Day 67:

Axel once again went off about me being a puppet, which I know is true, but part of me wants to believe Tiz. I ran off to my room, ignoring the one person who cares about me.

A couple minutes later, Tiz showed up at my door, and I let him in. I quickly let him sit down and sat next to him. He told me all about emotions and feelings, something a clone doesn't have: only something a real person had.

I asked him about the shield that appeared in Halloween Town, and his response made me feel happy.

He did care about me. I kissed his cheek, and felt this excitement I've never felt before.

However, I knew it was time to move one.

During today's mission I left Tiz, either for a while or forever. As I walked away, I kissed him, doing the one thing I wanted to do from the time I started to partner up with him.

* * *

I sat there on the couch staring at the one sentence: "I'm in love with Tiz."

* * *

I lay in my bed rereading Xion's dairy from the day I met her to the day she left. She felt the same way. I quickly threw off my blanket and ran down the gray room, opening up a portal and starting my search for her in Twilight Town.


	5. The Lonely Keybearer

Chapter 5: The Lonely Keybearer

* * *

[A Month Later]

* * *

I slowly followed Demyx back to the portal. A large heartless disintegrated behind us, the crystal heart rising up into the sky as we walked away. We neared the portal when Demyx stopped and turned around.

"What's wrong with you, Tiz?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"You've been out of it, man. You've been sluggish and depressed since Roxas gave you Xion's journal. What's happening with you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've just been searching for Xion for the past two weeks, if that's what you're asking," I answered.

"No," Demyx started, "not that at all. You've been different in your personality. By searching for Xion, you've become depressed."

"Sure," I said, shrugging. I walked off into the portal, arriving the in Grey Room. Roxas sat on the couch, next to Axel. Larxene stood behind Axel, rubbing his shoulders.

"Hey, Tiz," Roxas said.

"Hey," I replied, walking into my room. I opened up a small book on my nightstand, looking at a list of worlds and where I've explored. I looked down the list, seeing Agrabah unmarked. I closed the book, walking out of the room and opening a portal.

* * *

I arrived in the Agrabah market, surrounding by people. I walked with the crowd, heading toward the outskirts of the city, hoping to find something at the Cave of Wonders.

As I arrived at the Lion-shaped cave, I saw a red bird fly in after something. I quietly followed it into the cave, creeping down the ruined, sand stairs, entering a large, open room. As I entered, I saw a person in an Organization cloak run out of the other door. I quickly followed, making sure to keep up with their pace. The red bird also followed them, though in front of me. After an hour of running through the cave, I found myself behind a small wall, looking at the person in the Organization robe. As she neared a small jewel on a pedestal, a Heartless appeared behind them. They turned around, a Keyblade appearing in their hand. They blocked a strike, but the change in air direction blew the hood off their head. The familiar black hair and flawless face was revealed of Xion appeared. My heart raced, and I watched as she started to attack the Heartless, making gashes in its sides and chest. As more and more gashes appeared in the Heartless, it roared. The cave shook and the monster shot out of the cave. Xion jumped out after the monster, exiting the cave through the hole in the ceiling.

I jumped out after her, seeing her get knocked into a wall by the Heartless. As the Heartless grabbed Xion by the neck, pinning her to a wall, I stepped into action. The monster readied its other arm, preparing to strike when I activated my Keyblade. The blue light cut straight through both of its arms, Xion dropping to the ground and the monster roaring in pain. The light died down and I brought the Keyblade down on its head. As the blade cut through the darkness that made up the Heartless, the roars died down and it disappeared. The Keyblade disappeared and I turned around to face Xion. However, as I turned around, she disappeared. I opened a portal, feeling my heart sink, and headed back to the World That Never Was.

* * *

I continued my search for another month or two, only finding leads on Xion's location occasionally, much like what happened in Agrabah. As weeks and days passed, I felt myself getting closer and closer to Xion.

On a mission with Axel to eliminate a Heartless in Twilight Town. As Axel slammed his Chakrams through the Heartless' skull, it roared and fell to its side. My Keyblade disappeared and Axel turned around.

"Let's get back," he said, but I didn't respond. My focus was fixed on a figure in the distance. It was small, but I could make out the Organization cloak. They were standing on top of the small wall outside the Central Station. I rushed past Axel, feeling my heart founding against my chest, a smile breaking out over my face.

I skidded to a stop behind the figure, and shouted the name of the one person I loved. The figure turned around and pulled down their hood. Xion greeted me with a smile.

"Tiz?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. She stepped down, tears forming in her eyes.

"I've been looking for you for the past month!" she yelled, hugging me. "After I left you, I spent a month hunting down any Heartless I saw. Hunting those Heartless alone made me realize how alone I was. I wished for you again and again-"

I stopped her by holding her up. I leaned in and put my lips to hers, putting my hands on her waist. I slowly pulled away, smiling.

"I love you, Xion. I've been wishing for you too."

She wrapped her arms around me and giggled.

"Here, follow me," she said, opening a portal and jumping in. I followed her and found myself in a strange town.

"What is this place?" I asked her.

"It's called Traverse Town," she said. "I found it on one of my journeys recently." I looked around the small town, seeing a coffee shop to my left and shops straight ahead. It was quaint and charming. I followed her to a small apartment on the east side of town, and walked in. "So, I thought it would be a nice place to live a normal life," she said, taking off her boots and sitting in a chair. "What do you think?"

"What, you mean we're living together?" I asked her, in shock.

"Yeah, what did you think? We're in love, this is the next step," she said, smiling. "If we live together, we'll get to know each other more, and form a stronger relationship, don't you think?"

"You're right," I told her, taking off my boots and sitting down next to her. She leaned on my shoulder, smiling and closing her eyes.

"We're finally out of the Organization and living our own lives," she said in a cheerful tone.

"Yup," I agreed, putting my arm around her shoulder. I looked out the window, seeing people start to bustle around the streets. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep thinking about tomorrow: the first day of my life with Xion.


	6. Just a Quick Update

Just a quick update

So, I'm just writing this as a quick update (hence the title). I've had many visits from family members in the past months, so I haven't had much time to write, but by the end of the first week of July, I should be back to writing every day.

Also, for the past couple weeks, I've had writer's block everything I've tried to type a new chapter of the KH fanfiction. I'm currently reviewing the previous chapters, trying to make them better, as well as writing the next chapter. So, I would say to expect the next chapter (chapter 6) out within the next week or two.

Anyway, I'll see you all in that chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it!


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue: The Blissful Keybearers

I slowly sat up, greeted by the light of the street lamps outside. I looked down to my side to see Xion's arms wrapped around my chest. I smiled, seeing her peaceful face for the first time in months. I rested on the headboard of our bed, closing my eyes. I felt the arms around my chest move, and heard Xion yawn. I opened my eyes and looked over at her.

"Morning," I said to her, smiling.

"Morning, sweetie," she giggled. She leaned up against me, sighing.

It has been just about a week since we left the Organization, and the first night that Xion had a peaceful sleep. She was always worried about Roxas or Axel hunting us down, but those fears have died off. We hardly left the house, only leaving for groceries or other necessities.

The apartment we lived in was a one bedroom, but cozy. Xion had made the place a bright and comfortable place to live in. The whole apartment was carpeted, providing even more of a home-y feeling to the apartment, and Xion even went through the trouble of furnishing it completely.

I slowly sat down on the cream sofa, and turned on the television, listening to the "morning news" of Traverse Town. Xion walked into the kitchen and put on an apron. The smell of cooking eggs and bacon filled the room. I smiled and continued to listen to the news.

The breakfast was great, as were all of Xion's meals. When we were both done eating, Xion looked into my eyes with a sparkle in hers.

"How 'bout we go out today?" she asked, a smile covering her face.

I sat back, pretending to think about it for a minute. "Yeah," I said after a while, nodding. "It'll be nice to get out of the house." She giggled happily and rushed over to my side of the table, hugging me. She pecked my cheek and ran into our bedroom to change. I stood up and stretched, looking outside.

The moon was high in the sky, its craters standing down at us. I smiled up at it, thinking about the life I had ahead of myself with Xion, the person I loved.


	8. Writer's Note

Author's Note:

Well, I kind of ended this a little short. I felt that the ending was good, and I kind of want to make this into a series. I feel as if carrying this fanfiction on for a few more chapters will make it feel longer than it should.

Anyway, I hope to carry this on in sequels mainly to flesh out both Tizenot and Xion and the OC's relationship. I also kind of didn't want to leave this fanfiction, even if it's just the first in a small series, while I work on other fanfictions. I hope you all enjoyed this fanfiction (that I'll still be updating in the weeks to come).

~EpsilonPanda.


End file.
